


The First Time We Met

by predilection



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tyler's had time to process his disappointment that the gold being inside Fury isn't his father, he thinks to ask Ivan, "How much of the past eight hundred years do you remember?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time We Met

**Author's Note:**

> A short conversation between Tyler and Ivan that takes place after episode 12.

After Tyler's had time to process his disappointment that the gold being inside Fury isn't his father, he thinks to ask Ivan, "How much of the past eight hundred years do you remember?"

"What a fine question, Sir Tyler," Ivan replies, taking a seat in the chair across from him. Besides Ms. Morgan, who is working on a dino charger on the other side of the room, it's just the two of them in the command center. "However, I am not entirely sure of my answer."

"But weren't you inside Fury all this time?"

"I was, but I wasn't always aware," Ivan replies. "Fury worked for Sledge, hunted energems tirelessly, and harmed others... and I remember his actions like I would a vivid dream." It sounds like those last words are spoken around something in Ivan's throat and he's silent for a moment afterwards as if he's recalling something horrible. Tyler can't imagine what he's feeling. It sounds less like a dream and more like a nightmare.

"Perhaps because much of it felt like a dream, I do not feel as if centuries passed while I was trapped," Ivan continues.

Tyler considers this before asking, "Why did you save me?"

Ivan raises his eyebrows at him like he doesn't follow.

"When I fought Fury, a gold light stopped him from attacking me," Tyler explains. "At the time, I thought it had to be my father, but it was you, wasn't it? I mean, if it was like a dream to you, how did you know to save me?"

Ivan surprises Tyler when he smiles. "I could hear you. What little of my consciousness was still alert heard your voice calling for Fury's demise, and for the first time in a long time, I fought him with all my might."

As Tyler remembers the golden light that had stopped Fury from harming him, he realizes that that fight must've been his first encounter with Ivan. "The first time we met, you saved me," Tyler says, startled. He looks Ivan in the eye and tells him, "Thank you."

Ivan's smile stretches into a grin and he surprises Tyler for a second time when he says, "It was your voice I heard when I was trapped within Fury. I think that perhaps you saved _me_ and that I owe you a debt of gratitude as well."

Tyler stares at Ivan at a loss for words. As disappointed as he has been not to have found his father, he's suddenly so, _so_ grateful that Ivan is free from Fury and that he's here with them in this century to become their teammate and friend. "It's good to have you on the team," Tyler tells him sincerely.

Ivan puts his hand over Tyler's where it's resting on the table, and Tyler hears the layers of thankfulness and meaning when Ivan says, "It's a pleasure to be here."


End file.
